Still Alive
by dylane
Summary: AU Danny Fenton lands a job guarding the life of a young business mogul. He reconnects with his high school friend and meets an interesting new woman.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Danny Phantom.

Still Alive

"Danny!"

The tall, muscled young man turned his head to see a rather attractive dark skinned girl running towards him. She made her way through the school hallway. The girl was none other than his childhood friend Valerie. She was in her soccer uniform and had her cleats on.

"Danny, hey," she said as she came to a stop in front of him. "So my game was moved to tonight. I know you have your training session at the gym today, but I wanted to know whether or not you'd be able to make it. Coach said there would be scouts at tonight's game."

"Scouts," he said shifting his gym bag to his other shoulder. "That's great, Val. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"What are you talking about?" Valerie said as she playfully shoved his shoulder. "I've been playing for years. There's no way I'm not making the scouts' list tonight."

"I know that's right," Danny agreed while taking out his iPod. "I'll uh, I'll see if I can make it to the game. It's not like I need the workout, not with these guns," he said as he flexed his well-toned arms.

Valerie laughed at her muscular male friend. She's seen his gun show far too many times, but still found it rather enjoyable. Valerie turned away and made her way toward the school's field.

"Don't choke!" Danny called out, knowing all too well that that was never going to happen. He put on his earphones and watched her walk through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Alejandro! Where are my new black slacks? I have a meeting at nine this morning. I had told the maid exactly what I wanted to wear to this meeting and only half of my outfit is laid out for me. Where are my black slacks?"<p>

Alejandro rolled his eyes at the screeching he has heard too many times before from his young employer, Paulina. She was very demanding and aggressive, even as a child. Being both the heiress to the family fortune and her mother's successor, these were great qualities to have.

"She could try asking a little nicer," the new maid said to Alejandro.

"How nice would you be three weeks after your mother's death?" Alejandro takes the slacks from the maid, "You will do well to be a bit more patient with Ms. Paulina. You should see what happens when you get on her bad side while she has a binder in her hand." He walks into Paulina's bedroom and lays the pants on the bed.

Paulina comes out of the bathroom, her top half dressed and her make-up and hair done but still in her silk pajama bottoms. "Oh, Alejandro, _gracias_," seeing her black slacks laid out for her. "I swear, each maid seems to be more incompetent than the last." She finishes getting dressed and heads toward the door. Alejandro lingers by the dresser.

"Ms. Paulina," he calls after her, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Paulina turns to see him holding an oval locket hanging from a silver box chain. She reaches out for the locket her mother had given her years ago. Instead, Alejandro puts it on for her. For a moment, Paulina is as sweet and innocent as she was when she had first worn the necklace. She grabs her bag and walks out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"… probably the two quickest players on the field, Valerie Grey and Paula Tool. Grey, of course, has been the star of our state's team since she joined."<p>

Danny sits at home, watching another of Valerie's soccer games. They haven't seen or spoken to each other in years. It wasn't because of a fight or anything. They were so caught up in their careers that they had drifted apart over the years. Valerie had impressed the college scouts at a high school game. After college, she was signed to the state's team and has been playing with them ever since.

Danny, on the other hand, has not had such an easy road to success to become a Mixed Martial Arts fighter. He trained with the same gym since high school. He didn't move out of town – just out of his parents' house. After years of sparring with every guy that walked in wanting to be a prize fighter, Danny had had enough. He set out on his own, entering tournaments, winning most, until one fight in particular. He was competing for the middleweight title, but lost in the final round. He watched as his opponent celebrated with his fans, his manager, and his family. After that, Danny realized how alone he was. He didn't talk to his family much even before he moved out. His parents were so caught up in ghost hunting that they never made it to any of his matches. Not that he mentioned them anyway. His sister was an accomplished psychologist and tried to make time for him. They spoke every few weeks, but it would always turn into a therapy session and Danny didn't want that. He didn't have many friends. His only other friend in school besides Valerie was a boy named Tucker Foley. He was an incredibly tech savvy teen genius. After high school he went on his way to college and started working for some big name companies. They'd meet up every other month or so just to catch up. After a while, their meetings were fewer and farther apart what with Tucker being so busy changing the electronic world.

He didn't want this life anymore. He wanted more. So when he walked out of the ring that night, he walked out on that part of his life. No more prize fighter. Danny was in search of a new life.

A robotic voice tells him it's eight o'clock. He turns his attention to the Macbook sitting in front of him. He sends his resume for bodyguard, closes the laptop, sets it on the table and turns up the volume on the TV and watches Valerie score another goal.

* * *

><p>Paulina sits at her desk fiddling with her mother's locket. It has only been three weeks since her mother's passing, but already so much has changed. Her mother had such a presence in her life. Paulina had learned so much from her over the years. She learned how to be strong and independent. She learned how family should always be the priority. Most importantly, she learned how to run the company. Paulina has become the CEO of her mother's CK Advertising Company, a role she has long been training for. Today is the first board meeting since her mother's death. She glances at the time displayed on her desktop, 8:47 am, and then turns her attention back to the stack of resumes in front of her. Though she doesn't want to, she is looking for a bodyguard.<p>

"What good will they do?" Paulina asked aloud flipping through the papers. "Mom had her security team, but she still…" Paulina stopped flipping. She stood up and walked to the window.

"Ms. Sanchez," a polite female voice sounded from her phone's intercom, "this is just a reminder: your meeting will be in the main conference room. It will begin promptly at nine." The room was silent again.

Paulina returned to her desk, grabbed the resume on the top of the stack along with the rest of her folders needed for the meeting and walked out of her office. She handed the resume to her assistant, "Call him. Have him in my office by eleven today."

"Eleven today? Isn't that a bit short-noticed?" asked the assistant.

"I'm looking for a bodyguard, Emily," she said in a harsh tone. "That means I want someone on guard at all times. I'm giving him two hours to get dressed and get down here. If he can't do that, then we'll find someone else. I'm giving these people a wonderful opportunity to be a part of my world. Call him. If he doesn't answer on the first ring, then call the next guy."

Paulina walks away in a huff to the conference room leaving her assistant, Emily, to wonder whether or not she should follow the "one ring" suggestion.

* * *

><p>Paulina walks into her office after the meeting. She finds a tall, muscled man sitting in the chair in front of her desk. Her meeting had gone as well as she hoped. One of the board members had even made a comment of how she was her mother's daughter. She was in a fairly good mood. That is, until she saw the man. He stood when he heard the door open behind him and extended his hand to introduce himself.<p>

"Danny Fenton," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Paulina Sanchez," she said as they shook. "Please, take a seat." Danny sat back in the chair. Paulina walked around the desk and sat in hers. "I've gone over your resume, and if you don't mind my asking, why did you apply for the position of bodyguard when you have no prior experience?"

"Honestly," Danny confessed, "I'm in the middle of changing careers. I was an MMA fighter for ten years. That scene got old for me. Now I'm on to bigger and better things."

Paulina nodded as she looked over the resume.

"If you don't mind _my_ asking," Danny interrupted, "why did you call me in if you saw I had no experience listed?"

"Honestly," Paulina said without looking at him, "I just grabbed the top of the stack and handed it to my assistant." Paulina looked up to see a surprised look on Danny's face. He was quite handsome now that she took the time to really look at him. Then again, how handsome a bodyguard is does not determine how well he will protect you. But what the hell, it couldn't hurt to have pleased the aesthete in her.

"You're hired, Mr. Fenton. You start today. We'll talk about the specifics of your contract later tonight. You'll be staying at the mansion by the way, so I'll have someone talk to your landlord about ending the lease on your apartment. I will be in and out of meetings all day. All you need to do is stand by me and make sure I'm still breathing."

Danny was stunned by how sudden Paulina agreed to employ him. He was speechless for a moment and then remembered his manners.

"Thank you, Ms. Sanchez. This was a lot easier than I thought it would be." They stood up and shook hands again. Then Danny stood there for a moment wondering what he was supposed to do next.

"I have a meeting with a client in twenty minutes," Paulina said. "I just need to pull up a few files for it. What you need to do is sit in the corner until I'm ready to leave and then follow me to the conference room and – well, sit in the corner."

"I'm not going to spend all my time in the corner, am I?" Danny asked Paulina.

Paulina smiled and turned her attention to the computer screen.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Paulina," Alejandro said when he walked into her study, "Ms. McLain is here to discuss the final details of next week's sponsorship party."<p>

"Thank you, Alejandro. Please have her seated in the dining room. I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, Madame," Alejandro replied and bowed out of the room.

"The party's coming up fast," Danny said from the seat beside Paulina's desk.

"Why do you sound so excited about the company's sponsorship party?" Paulina asked as she gathered her party planning folder.

"I'm not excited, per se," Danny replied. "I'm just bored of meetings and luncheons. A party sounds like a nice change of pace."

"Yeah, well, don't think about bringing a date. You're working that night," Paulina joked.

"I'm working every night," Danny laughed as he followed her down to the dining room for yet another meeting.

Danny and Paulina have been getting along very well since his hasty employment with Ms. Sanchez. There was quite a bit of subtle flirting on Paulina's part and a lot of friendly joking coming from Danny. Paulina liked having him around and she was nicer when she was with him. Alejandro had a habit of mentioning that little fact. Paulina felt that Danny was like a friend who was always by her side, except she had to pay him to stay around. Still, they've had some good times together. Paulina was glad Danny would be working during the party. She wouldn't be able to handle being away from him, or worse – to have him bring a date to the party. Truth be told, Paulina realized she was falling for Danny. Still, she had no time for a relationship. She had a company to run. Since she had no family left, the company had become her number one priority.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the lady of the house, Ms. Paulina Sanchez."<p>

Applause disperses through the crowd as Paulina steps into the center of the Grand Ballroom in an original Tiffany Marie designer gown. Danny stands a few feet behind her as usual in an Dolce & Gabbana suit, purchased by Paulina especially for the party. Paulina is then handed a mic to make her opening remarks.

"Welcome, everyone. Tonight is a very special night as we are introducing our newest business venture…"

Applause breaks out again as the women's soccer team steps forth, all in beautiful evening gowns. Danny scans the crowd for one face in particular. He sees her: a tall brunette with a smile that could make anyone's day. She hasn't seen him yet. Since he's working, he can't make himself known to her. He's saddened by this fact. He turns his attention back to Paulina as she finishes her speech.

"… So please, enjoy your evening." Paulina hands the mic back to Alejandro and walks over to a solemn Danny.

"What are you so sad about? You've been waiting for a party, so here you go," Paulina tries to cheer him up.

"I can see that," Danny stiffens his posture and looks around the room. Paulina follows his gaze as it rests on the young brunette soccer player. A light goes on in her head as she realizes this young woman is the same woman Danny spoke about every so often.

"Oh," Paulina steps back from Danny, "That's your friend, Valerie." Danny looks at Paulina about to protest, but she cuts him off. "Why don't you introduce me?" she asks him as she leads Danny to his old friend.

Danny is hesitant at first, not knowing what to expect from Valerie. Would she be glad to see him after all these years? Or would she be upset about how they've grown apart?

"Ms. Sanchez," a man Danny recognizes as Vlad Masters from one of the board meetings stops him and Paulina to talk. Paulina, not wanting to be rude, speaks to her associate while Danny waits behind her.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice comes from behind him, "are you still selling tickets to the show?"

Danny turns to see Valerie smiling at him. He stares at her, confused.

"The gun show," Valerie laughs as she lifts her friend's muscular arms. "I see they've gotten bigger since the last showing."

"Valerie," Danny smiles and hugs her.

"Hey, Danny," Valerie smiles. "So, what are you doing here? Are you with…" She gestures towards Paulina.

"What?" Danny asks as he follows her hands. "Oh. No, I'm her bodyguard. I have been for a few weeks now."

"Bodyguard. Wow. So that's what you've been up to? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yeah, I sent in my resume and got the job, all in the same day. Same morning actually," Danny laughs.

"That's really great," Valerie tells him. "So, what ever happened to being a fighter? After that championship fight with Lucas you just quit? I haven't heard any news of another match."

"You watched my matches?" Danny asks incredulously.

"Of course," Valerie says. "And I know you've been watching my soccer games," she jokes.

"Yeah, of course," Danny tells her. "I may have missed a few since I've started working, but I watch them when I can."

Valerie smiles when she hears him say that. She's missed him so much over the years. She wondered when she'd get the chance to see him again and talk to him. She'd never expected that it would be at such an extravagant event in her honor. She's glad it happened, though. Seeing Danny in that suit makes her wish even more that she had told him how she felt all those years ago. So much time has gone by, she wonders if there's still a chance.

* * *

><p>"I'll have them for you on Monday," Paulina says to Mr. Masters. "Enjoy your evening. If you'll excuse me," Paulina turns to see Danny talking Valerie. The thought of him having another woman in his life bothers her. Paulina puts on a smile and makes her way over to them.<p>

"Hello, Danny," Paulina says.

"Ms. Sanchez," Danny is a bit startled. "May I introduce you to my friend, Valerie Grey. Valerie, this is Ms. Paulina Sanchez."

"A pleasure," says Paulina.

"Same here," Valerie agrees. "Thank you so much for the company's sponsorship. I – we really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Grey," Paulina replies. "Oh, and as part of the sponsorship, we need a member of the team to stay behind for a press conference this week. As the team's star player, the company finds it in their best interest if you were to be the one to do so. You would be staying at my home for the week until the press conference."

"Wow," Valerie is stunned by the news.

"I know it's a bit short-notice," Paulina confesses, "but I was just informed by Mr. Jhorden, head of Public Relations, about the change in plans. We've taken care of your accommodations for you. We've even turned the backyard into a soccer field. I mean, if you're not a star soccer player, what good are you to us?"

Valerie fakes a smile and accepts the offer against her better judgment. She can sense that Paulina does not like her very much but can't figure out why. They had not met before tonight so why would she feel that way toward Valerie? Whatever the reason, Valerie could deal with it. She was more interested in spending more time with Danny. Maybe this time around, she could tell him how she really feels.

* * *

><p>"What the shit, Pauly? If you like the guy, why not just tell him?"<p>

Paulina was on the phone the morning after the party with one of her only childhood friends, Samantha Manson. Sam has been around since before Paulina could remember. Their parents had been friends long before their birth and so Sam and Paulina had been thrown together from the start. Although they've spent most of their time together at company parties and at most of their parents' functions, they've had very different personalities. While Paulina was raised to someday take over the company, Sam was left to her own devices. She had gone to the fancy prep schools like every other heiress, but while others were studying their lessons, Sam was studying the plans to medieval torture devices or the music sheets to her favorite concerto. She really does stand out from the crowd.

"Sam," Paulina tries to get a word in, "Sam, it's not that easy. He has a history with her."

"Fuck it." Sam interjected. "It's called history for a reason, Pauly. It's done and over with. What you should be worried about is the present. You spend every minute of the day together. You have all the time in the world to tell him how you feel and yet, you choose to live in the past. And it's not even _your_ past. It's theirs."

Paulina sighs and rests her head in her hand, "Sam, it's just not that easy. They've known each other for as long as we have."

"And yet, they went their separate ways," Sam says. "They're obviously not meant to be together."

"Sam, if I tell Danny how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way, I'm going to have to fire him. I'll never see him again. Worse, I'll have pushed him right into her waiting arms."

"Well, then break her arms," Sam tells her friend, "She plays soccer. She doesn't need them."

"Samantha Manson!" Paulina scolds.

"Ugh, my full name? Really Pauly? You know I hate that."

"Sam, can you stay with me for a few days? Just keep me from doing something I'll regret," Paulina asks of Sam.

"I don't know, Pauly," Sam says. "I mean, I'm a Mac, you're a PC. I haven't used your operating system in years. I'm editing a few videos, mixing tracks… I can't do that with Vista."

"Seriously, Sam," Paulina pleads, "I need you here."

"You really like this guy, don't you?" Sam realizes.

"Yes," Paulina confesses. "I really like him and I don't want to lose my chance. Please stay with me and keep Valerie distracted. I'll have Danny with me all day, but still, I don't want her to plan some silly surprise thing that Danny would love her for."

"Sure," Sam sighs. "Did you know that penguins and seahorses mate for life? Maybe you could have your boys in the lab inject him a penguin/seahorse serum. Then he would love you forever and dance with you every morning and every evening."

"Sam, don't be silly," Alex laughs. "Experimenting on him is strictly forbidden. It states that in his contract. I can't clone him either."

Paulina and Sam laugh at their ridiculous statements as day breaks. Danny would be waiting in the main hall as usual for their day to begin. Paulina just hopes that the other Valerie wouldn't be waiting with him.

* * *

><p>Paulina and Danny come home after a day at the office to find Sam rolling on her side in front of a black pug. Paulina had gotten the dog four years ago with her mother, but hasn't paid much attention to the pug since she took over the company.<p>

"Come on, Shorty, roll!" Sam shouts at the dog.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Paulina asks.

"I'm teaching Shorty how to roll over," Sam tells them while she gets up.

"My dog's name is Rosa and she was trained in Spanish," says Paulina.

"Oh," says Sam. She turns to the pug, "Rosa, darse la vuelta." Rosa follows the command and waits for a treat. "Good boy," Sam says as she walks away from Rosa, still waiting for a treat, and Paulina and Danny looking confused.

"She's been calling the dog Shorty?" Danny asks Paulina.

"Not only that, but Rosa is a girl. Well, she's Sam," Paulina says as if that statement explains her every action.

Danny has been intrigued by Sam's antics since she moved in. It was one crazy thing after another. He was there to witness most of them. The others he had imagined through one-ended phone calls with Paulina. At breakfast that morning, she had out her Canon Rebel and was making a stop motion video of Paulina eating. Paulina didn't seem to mind, as if she'd been the center of Sam's ventures her whole life. Paulina saw Danny watching her and smiled. She tried getting Danny in the shot but his attention turned to Sam.

When they came back for lunch that afternoon, Sam was out in the backyard. She had helped set up three trampolines and was filming herself jumping from one to the other. She asked anyone who came around to jump with her. Even though most of them blew her off, she continued jumping and filming. Valerie came by to run a few drills. When she saw the trampolines were out instead, she was pissed. It was bad enough that she was away from the rest of her team for the week, but to take over the only space big enough to practice really got to her. She turned to the main house to find Paulina. Instead, she saw Danny watching Sam through the window. Valerie didn't like that Danny was paying so much attention to Sam. Also, Paulina had him in meetings all day. The only time she did spend with him was when she would wait with him in the main hall for Paulina. Now, all his attention was on her crazy friend, Sam Manson. Valerie thought the best thing to do was to drop the soccer ball and jump on the trampoline. Sam jumped off when Valerie jumped on and grabbed the camera to get a better angle of her. Valerie wasn't interested in the camera. Her eyes were locked on Danny's whose eyes were locked on Sam. Valerie flipped around for a few minutes, but when she realized that Danny's gaze wouldn't budge, she gave up and went for a run. Danny watched as Sam continued to film Valerie.

He then finds himself watching Sam train a dog she doesn't know the name of. He noticed that no matter what she does, she's happy. She seems to be in her own little world. She could be in a room full of people looking at her like she's in need of therapy, but she doesn't care. Danny likes that she's confident. He likes Sam, but what could he do about it?

* * *

><p>"Come on, Shorty, roll!"<p>

Sam sits at the dining room table editing the footage she took that day with her Mac. The wooden chairs are too hard for her liking so she moves to the floor. She sits cross-legged with the Macbook on her lap and her back against the wall. Danny comes in through the door adjacent with the kitchen in a t-shirt and boxers with a plate of pasta in pesto. He sets it on the table and starts to eat. Sam, so engrossed in her editing, doesn't notice him. She starts a new video which startles Danny.

"Holy shit!" Danny shouts. He turns around to find Sam sitting on the floor in her pajamas with a laptop. She stares at him. "Sam? What are you doing in here?"

"Editing, obviously," she says as he pushes his chair back. "Nice boxers," she says indifferently.

"Thanks," Danny says a little embarrassed that he was seen. "It's after midnight, Sam, why are you editing down here?"

"It's a nice room," she says as she pushes up her glasses. She looks up at him, "Can I have some?"

Sam gets up and places the Mac on the table. She sits down next to Danny and pulls the plate over to her. She starts eating while she edits the next video.

"This is really good," she tells Danny. "I didn't know the kitchen was still open."

"It's not, I made that," Danny tells her.

"Awesome," Sam smiles at Danny. She passes the plate back to him and turns back to the screen. Danny starts eating the pasta. Although he's sitting right next to her, she hardly seems to notice he's there. He watches her as she works, wanting to say something. He pushes the plate away.

"So, how long have you been wearing glasses?" Danny asks her.

"A little over seven years," Sam explains. "I used to cross-stitch in poorly lit rooms."

"Oh," Danny says feeling stupid for asking. He can't help thinking how great she looks in glasses and wonders why she doesn't wear them all the time. "How long have you been filming?"

"I've been filming for about nine years now, but I've been taking pictures since I was six," Sam tells him. "Do you want to see some?" she asks as she opens a folder containing her favorite photos she's taken. She plays it as a slideshow and sits back as Danny watches her life in photographs go by.

There's one of her mother on the phone in her study. She looks cross about something, probably a deal gone wrong. Then one of her father comes up. He's dressed as Santa Claus standing in front of a huge Christmas tree surrounded by presents, holding his fake stuffed belly. A few more go by: abandoned swing sets, tree-lined paths, white sandy beaches, mountain tops. They're followed by pictures of different people: businessmen in their offices, children on the playground, old couples, new couples, best friends, and people hugging, laughing, and fighting. He felt such strong emotions emanating from every picture. He felt the love and regret of the couples, the sense of triumph at the top of the mountain, the innocent joy of the children hanging from the monkey bars. It was getting towards the end of the slideshow. Sam was focused on Danny's face as he watched the slideshow. She saw him smile and at times frown in accordance with the pictures scrolling by. She watched his eyes carefully as the final picture came up. Sam took it when she first arrived. Danny was too busy talking to Valerie to notice Sam, and Paulina was watching Danny talk to Valerie. Sam snapped the shot and she got a picture of Paulina standing in the main hall, gazing at Danny with a look that had so much love it was hard to believe it was her.

"When was this taken?" Danny asks Sam.

"I took that yesterday," Sam tells him. "She was looking at you."

Danny was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Paulina was his boss. He never even called her Paulina. It was always Ms. Sanchez. He had never thought she would be interested in him. They had always joked around like good friends.

"I also have this one," Sam says as she pulls up the file. She opens the browser to reveal Valerie. Her hair was floating around her like she was in zero gravity. She had a smile on her face, but Danny couldn't help but feel a little sad when he saw it. "I took this one this afternoon, out on the trampolines. Guess who she's smiling at."

"She looks a little sad," Danny says.

"It's probably because she's been flipping around on those things to get you to notice her and all you do is ignore her," Sam tells him. "She's realizing you don't feel the same way she does."

"How does she feel?" Danny asks.

"I could tell she's in love with you, just like Paulina," Sam tells him. She closes the laptop and walks out of the dining room leaving Danny in a state of disbelief. How can Paulina and Valerie be in love with him? He hasn't been sending the wrong signals, has he? If that's the case, how can he get Sam to see him the way he sees her when there are two other women in the picture? Danny had set out to find a life and here, he has himself a full blown love square.

* * *

><p>"FIRE!"<p>

"Alejandro. Calm the fuck down, okay? It's just a light show." Sam says indifferently.

"Oh. Ms. Sam, my apologies," Alejandro regains his composure. "I did not see you down there."

"Obviously," Sam says under her breath.

"Ms. Sam, do you think it's wise to start fires in the dining room?" Alejandro asks.

"I think it is very wise, Alejandro," Sam replies. Alejandro gives her a bemused look. Sam sighs, "It's just the dining room. Pauly only uses it, like, once a month. Now, no more distractions. This is a very precise science."

Sam concentrates on her work. Alejandro stands in the doorway of the dining room away from the tanks of gas that are connected to a long metal pipe. The pipe is sealed at both ends with black tape and has holes drilled along it. Sam lays it horizontally on the table. One end is connected to a gas tank while the other is hooked up to a laptop. She tightens the seal on the pipe and turns up the gas. She then hits "play" on the laptop.

"Ms. Sam," Alejandro calls out, "what exactly are you going to do in here?"

"Well, Alejandro, I am going to make my very own pyrotechnic display that will make my playlist even more enjoyable," Sam tells him. "And I plan on doing this by playing "Still Alive" by Glados and lighting the gas that comes out of this pipe."

"Madame, I implore you, do not do this."

"Alejandro, esta bien," Sam assures him. "I've done this at home. Nothing blew up. I am a professional… A professional professional! Yes, that is what I am: a professional professional. Don't worry so much. Now, sit back because the show starts in five, four, three, two…"

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Paulina screamed while running down the stairs. She ran to the dining room but was stopped by Danny. She was lead toward the front door and out of the burning mansion.<p>

"Help! Somebody, help me!" Valerie screamed from behind the door of her room. The fire alarm had gone off through the mansion. Valerie tried to leave but was trapped.

Danny sprints back up the stairs. "The bookcase fell in front of the door! Hold on! I'll get you out!" He yelled while pushing at the fallen bookcase. Once the door was free from obstruction, Valerie burst out of the room and ran into Danny's arms. He led her downstairs and out to safety.

"There are still people in there!" Paulina shouted. "Where's Sam? Where's Alejandro?"

The fire fighters surrounded the east wing of the mansion, trying to contain the fire. The flames rose to the roof and engulfed the dining room and kitchen. The staff had been evacuated, but there were still some missing, Sam and Alejandro. Paulina was close to hysterics at the thought of losing them. Both Alejandro and Sam had been in Paulina's life for as long as she could remember. Danny starts to think: if he had the time to save Valerie, he should have had the time to save Sam and Alejandro. Why didn't he?

Danny stood back and watched the fire fighters shoot columns of water at the burning building. He had done his job and saved Paulina. He did his duty as a best friend and saved Valerie. But he left Sam to fend for herself. The woman he fell in love with was trapped within those charred walls. He felt sick at the thought of never seeing her alive again. Why didn't he save her too?

"Clear the way!" the fireman shouted to the crowd. He and his partner placed an ash covered body on the stretcher. Paulina came running over.

"Sam? Is she okay?" she asked the firemen.

"She's unconscious. We found her lying on the floor of the dining room," one replied.

"What about Alejandro? Have you found him yet?" Paulina asked them.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said as he rushed back to the fire.

Paulina stood there in shock while the people moved around her, saving lives, or trying at least. She watched as the flames began to wane. The sun was setting behind the mansion and made it seem like it was set on fire all over again.

* * *

><p>"She's waking up. Call a nurse!"<p>

Sam opens her eyes and sees bright lights above her. She hears the beeping of the machine monitoring her slow and steady heartbeat. She hears the door open across the room and the shuffling of feet. She tries to focus her eyes on something. She stares straight ahead and sees a photo coming into focus. It's the one of her mother, taped to the ceiling. It's placed next to the one she took of her father at Christmas. She looks around more and finds all her favorite pictures taped to the walls of her hospital room. Some were placed on the rails of her bed. One was even taped to the TV. "But who could do this?" she wondered.

She saw in the corner, past the nurses and doctors checking vitals, a familiar face. He was tall and muscular and had a look on his face that she knew all too well from her photographs.

"Hey," he said as the medical team began to leave.

"Hi, Danny," she said a little above a whisper. "Shouldn't you be with Paulina?"

"She fired me," Danny told her with a sad smile.

"What the fuck did she do that for?" Sam asked him.

"She said it's because I saved her and Valerie and not you," Danny said. "I'm sorry, Sam. I wanted to go back and save you, but they blocked the doors and wouldn't let me back in. I would have found you if they'd let me. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sam asked. "You did what you had to as a bodyguard and a best friend. What makes me so special?"

Danny looked at her, "I just didn't want to lose you."

"No," Sam said, realizing what he meant. "Danny, you cannot have those feelings for me. Not when you have Paulina and Valerie in love with you. Think about what you're doing to them. It's bad enough you have to let one of them down, but both? Danny, no."

"They don't love me, Sam. Valerie left after the fire. She didn't so much as look my way when she got in the car. And Paulina, she hates me for not saving you," Danny took her hands. "Sam, please, don't make me go another day without you. Sam, I love you."

Sam sighed and shut her eyes. Danny waited for her to open them.

She looked him in the eyes, "Well, I don't love you, Danny." She took her hands out of his and stared at the ceiling. She stared at the photos of her parents and waited for him to leave.

Danny stood up and waited for her to tell him to stay. When he realized that wouldn't happen, he turned around and walked out. As soon as Sam heard the door shut, she started to cry.

Danny heard soft crying in the room. He didn't expect to be alone today. He knew he couldn't return Paulina's feelings because he worked for her. Valerie had always been like a sister to him – he couldn't see her any other way. He thought Sam would feel the same way about him. Yet, here he was: standing alone in a hospital hallway with his back turned on the woman he loved. He was still looking for that life he wanted so much. He just has to keep searching.

Danny pulled out his iPod and put on his earphones. He walked out on that part of his life. Once again, he wanted more.

* * *

><p>AN So, there you have it. An alternate universe where Danny is a lost soul who doesn't have ghost powers or the super friendship of Sam and Tucker. Thank you for reading.


End file.
